the secrets of blood
by Shey-Hime
Summary: mystics powers were hidden y? she learns shes to save the world but from what? what happens when true love is forbidden? the world is falling apart and shes the center can she save it? can she survive? can she remember her forgotten past? how she forgot? kinda based of vk, srry i suck i summery. ummm if u like it i can add the others chapters there r 40 in all.
1. prolog

The Secrets of Blood

Prolog

He was the most gorgeous boy in school. And she was a Nobody. There two groups were said to have never mixed in high school history. But like they always say: Rules are meant to be broken…

"Mystic? Mystic? Will you please solve the problem." Uhh ohhh. Not again. Picking on the new girl. I stood up and walked to the front of the class. It was advanced trig. I hadn't even looked at the problem when I wrote the answer.

The bell rang and I was gone. I moved to Douglasville, GA from California. Trying to get away. I'm 16 and I have no living relatives. The closest thing I've had to a living relative died two years ago. His name was Jason and he was my older brother. Today is the anniversary of his death.

I remember that day perfectly…..

I had just got home from school. Jason left a note on the kitchen table saying "I'm going to be late. I have to work on some business papers. Expect me around 7:30. P.S. I want spaghetti for diner."

I looked at the clock 5:48. It was just enough time to do my homework and cook spaghetti. By the time 7:30 came around I had the table set. By 7:45 I was freaking out. Because Jason had never been late his entire life. He was eleven years older than me. Even when he was at a friends house the night mother and father died. He still came into the house five minutes later and saw that father killed mother and then his self. I was five at the time.

By 8:02 there was a knock on the door. I jumped out of my chair and ran to the door. I never expected what I would see. " hi, I'm officer curt. Are you miss Mystic Reeve. Mr. Jason Reeve's little sister?" I nodded. " I need you to come down to the hospital. We need you to identify the body." I let them lead me into the police car.

When we got to the hospital one of the attendants told me there was a shoot out at the bank. And that what I would see would be very hard. They lead me into a room that had a white sheet draped over a body. A man in a white coat walked over and pulled the sheet over his head. It was Jason. There was no denying that.

I went psychotic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bloody prints and eroding fangs

After I ate and did my home work I tried to sleep. I thought it would be impossible. Since, I wasn't tired. But as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. And I dreamt.

_I was lying in bed and I could hear a woman shouting "Fang! Calm down! It's for our survival! All of our survivals!"…. then she screamed as I fell back into darkness… When I came to I crawled out of bed. I was in the body of a five year old. When I opened the door the woman was lying in a puddle of blood. Then came a mans voice "FANG! What did you do!" I ran towards the voices. They were in the living room. I saw a teenage boy bit the man on the neck. I heard the sound of him sucking his blood. I heard screaming. But it was me. The boy turned. And dropped the now lifeless body on the floor. He uttered one word "mystic." Then was behind me. He wrapped his hand around m eyes. And right before the bottomless pit of nothingness swallowed me whole; a single word escaped my lips "Fang." _

I jolted up. The boy was my brother. And when I tried to recall the scene I heard a little girls voice in side my head _the secrets of blood must not be disturbed. They will destroy you. _

I got up out of bed and went to start a bath. When the tub was full I got in and tried to recall the dream once more. But when I looked at the bathroom walls they were smeared in blood and the little girl was sitting in the tub with me. Her voice was echoing itself when she spoke_ what's wrong? Why are you scared? It won't hurt he just wants your blood. I tried to worn you. The secrets must not be open. The eroding fangs will eat you if you don't drink… _ I stared to scream and she began to laugh. When her laughter faded away I opened my eyes. There was a bloody hand print on the tiled wall and bloody feet prints on the floor. I heard her voice again. It repeated one sentence over and over. Each time turning more demonic. _It won't hurt, he just wants your blood. _

The third time it restarted I screamed "Fang! HELP!" I felt his arms wrap around me. "its okay. Mystic, calm down. I'm here." I looked into his face. "Brother, why did you fake your death?" but he didn't answer. He pulled me out of the bath and wrapped the towel around me.

When he set me on my bed; he started rummaging through my draws. He through a tank top, bra, underwear, pants at me. As I put them on he silently through all my clothes into my duffel bag. When I was dressed and my bag was packed, he reached for my wrist and said "lets go."

He pulled me out of the bed room while explaining. "I faked my death to keep your identity a secret. But they knew you were here. So I came to get you and take you somewhere safe." I stopped walking and pulled my arm from his. I ran back into the my room to grab a little box, that contained a small diamond necklace, from under my bed.

I heard yelling outside my window; and right before the window came crashing down, fang yelled "GET DOWN!"


	3. up for adoption

Please forgive me. I can no longer update. And I finally foun out I can put my stories up for adoption.

Although I do not know how. if u wish to adopt any of my stories please let me and perhaps we can both figure it out, if you don't already know.


End file.
